A New Day A New Enemy
Transcript At Magical Teenage School after having their all the classes they were free to go to the town and everyone was very happy and someone was very happy then the others!!! Alana: OH GOD!! This might be my best day!! AT LAST we are going for SHOPPING!! Diamond: Okay! Now just calm down! Have some patience! Shizuka: Oh boy! What got into her? Diamond:Don't mind that! It’s just that Alana Really loves Fashion and can get crazy for them...... Shizuka: Oh.....I see. Annie Caraway(Says with a giggle): Very well!! I give today's prediction of that this day would be Alana's best day. Everyone gives a small laugh inside themselves only so not to hurt Alana's feelings. They reached the town in seconds! And then...... Alana: OH I think Rania is also very happy right now! Come on girls lets go their! Shizuka: Rania who’s that? Alana: It’s the spiritual guardian of my lucky star! Shizuka(In a little giggle): Lucky star?? Now, what’s that? Sugar: It’s her lucky star which she found it when she was little. Shizuka: Huh? What do you mean? Sugar: I hope you know what’s a Fairy's star? Shizuka: Umm.....no Jewel: It’s a lucky star of a fairy. It says that every star that you see in the sky is bonded to the each and every fairy living. If a fairy finds her lucky star the spiritual guardian of that star would always live with that fairy. If that spiritual guardian gets hurt so does her bonded fairy gets hurt and... Shizuka: if the fairy gets hurt the guardian will also get hurt, right? Jewel: Yeah! And Alana found her star when she was very young! Shizuka: Wow! Amazing! How lucky she is?!?! Wish I also find my star (looking up) Sugar: Sorry Shizuka right you can’t see your lucky star now because up is the roof and above it is the sky but stars can only be seen in night, you know that, right? Shizuka: I KNOW THAT! Maritza: Sugar, stop teasing Shizuka! Sugar: Sorry! Alana was so excited to see so many dresses around her that she went running for the dresses but accidently bumped into a girl. Alana: Oh…I am sorry I didn’t saw you. Are you alright? Girl (she said angrily): What the hell? Can’t you see where you are going! Alana: Umm…..I am sorry! Girl : What sorry? Can’t you see where you are going? The girl scolds Alana and went away angrily. Alana: Such a mean girl! Shizuka: Yeah Another girl comes in and askes Girl: Hello! Have you seen a girl running here! Sugar: Yes we did! But why asking? Girl: She is evil witch! Better look out from her Annie: My name is Annie Caraway and me and my friends would like to help you! Girl: That’s awesome news! My name is melene and that witch is looking for a girl named…….umm. I forgot that name! (Melene turns) Aliena!! Aliena: Out here!! The universix and melene go out to find aliena. Aliena:Did you find lóbrego? Who are these guys? Melene: They are helping us to find lóbrego! Aliena: SWEEET!! It would help us to find that wicked witch ASAP! Alana: So, who’s that girl that lóbrego is looking for? Aliena: Well she is looking for a girl named Diamond! Diamond: WHAT?? But why is she looking for me?? Melene: Your name is Diamond?!?! Diamond: Yeah! But I really want to know why is she after me? Aliena: Well we don't know ourself! But all we know she was after Diamond and why? I have no clue! Sugar: We have to figure out a way to find out why she was after diamond? Lóbrego: Hah! I found you Diamond! Now I will have my revenge! Diamond: Listen Lóbrego! I have nothing to do with you! I don't even know who you are? Lóbrego: Well let me tell you who am I!! I am Lóbrego Daughter of the most Evil witch in the whole universe. My mother was about to get hold of the Whole Magic Demension. But until your mother,Destroyed my MOTHER! I am here to seek revenge from her but as I see she is not really Alive....... Diamond(in tears): Stop it Lóbrego! My mother is still alive. She hasn't Died! Lóbrego: Nice Confidence! But forget about it! Your mother destroyed my mother so I'll destroy YOU! Sugar: And you think we'll let that happen?? Lóbrego, Your mother was doing the wrong thing! thats why diamond's mother had to stop her! Lóbrego: You dare to SAY LIKE THAT TO MY MOTHER!! Alana: We are sorry if it hurts you. But..... Lóbrego: Now forget it! I am only here to take my revenge! RAY OF DARKNESS Annie: Diamond Watch out! Diamond gets hurt Lóbrego: Huh! I though fighting you would be tough but its a piece of cake! You are just like your mom! WEAK! Your mom was lucky that time because her troop was with her to. Diamond(in anger): YOU DARE CALL MY MOTHER WEAK!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAID THAT!!!!! In such anger,Diamond transformed! Shizuka: Wow! Diamond you transformed! Annie: Maybe the feelings for her mother led her to transform! That is amazing! Diamond: Oh wow!! Lóbrego,Now you will regret what you said about my mother earlier. Fiery Destroyer! Lóbrego: Enchantment of Darkness!! Diamond gets badly hurt and faints.The universix helps Diamond! Lóbrego: Is that what you got? Jewel: Lóbrego,thats enough! Headmistress Maureen A voice: Lóbrego,For hurting underaged Fairies! you are now to be in the collage for witches. Lóbrego: Now who's that giving me comands? Jewel: Hey Universix! Look it is Headmistress Maureen! Shizuka:Headmistress Maureen? What is she doing here? Headmistress Maureen: Hello girls! I would like to meet you tomorow in my office! and for you Ms.Lóbrego as I said you have to be going to the collage for witches and studying about your powers. I command you to go their right now.(Headmistress Maureen opens a portal and with her magic it forces Lóbrego to go inside it!) and Headmistress Maureen also leaves and reminds the unversix to meet them in her office again and leaves a portal to take Diamond to the school nurce) Trailer As''' '''the girls see Headmistress Maureen, and Diamond gets healed. The Universix find out Diamond is getting more and more irresponsible what happens next? Find out in the new episode which is now available to watch! Characters Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Evil